Andor
"Ankylo Power! Cyan Cybersaur Ranger!" Andor, also known as the Cyan Cybersaur Ranger, was a Norseman who was chosen by the Cyber AnkyloZord over 1000 years ago. He appears in the present day in spirit form to grant the current-generation Cybersaur Rangers the power of the Cyber AnkyloZord. He's usually given the nickname "Andy". Later, Andor passed his Cyan Cybersaur Ranger powers down to Alannah, Stephen's sister, before going with Pang to join Archaeos in his battle in the Land of Darkness. Biography First appearance In life, Andor partnered with the Cyber AnkyloZord during the Viking Age to face the Emoticon Viron. Having died in battle, Andor lingered on as a spirit. In the present, Andor appeared before Archaeos to present the Cybersaur Rangers with the Cyber AnkyloZord as Pat-A-Cake attacked. He told them of how the Cyber AnkyloZord was behaving strangely, & they promised to help after the Emoticon was dealt with. However, after Pat-A-Cake was destroyed, it was revealed Viron was controlling the Cybersaur while severing Andor's bonds to it. Despite knowing he would fade, Andor was still confident with Trisha Adams removing Viron from the Cyber AnkyloZord & restoring Andor. Entrusting the Cyber AnkyloZord to the Cybersaur Rangers, Andor leaves Olive Creek to find the remaining Cybersaurs yet to be found. Acknowledgement Andor was included in Tyler's diagram of the Cybersaur Rangers' mission, as Trisha pointed out. Like the other Cybersaur Rangers, Andor was depicted by a drawing of his helmet. Freeing Peter Andor is summoned by the Cyber AnkyloZord to help free Peter from Chimerage's control by merging his & Archaeos' spirits with the Cyber PteraZord's damaged Cybersaur Cell & Tyler fires it at Chimerage, eventually freeing Peter. After being freed, Peter initially distanced himself from the Cybersaur Rangers. Looking at Peter's act, Archaeos felt sad & wondered what happened to him, but Andor told him not to worry, assuring him that Peter would finally join them eventually. Andor also told him that they must be alert for the eighth Cybersaur, the Cyber PachyZord, which he was getting closer to finding in the coming days. Gray Cybersaur Ranger The Cyan Cybersaur Ranger eventually found the Cyber PachyZord at the Mannen Falls in China, & met with the Cybersaur's partner, Pang (Gray Cybersaur Ranger). Sensing the return of Metaroid, Pang decided to head to Olive Creek & have the Cybersaur Rangers prove themselves before he entrusted the Cyber PachyZord to them. Andor asked him if he was sure about it & if there was a gentler way to handle them than what he had in store, but the Gray Cybersaur Ranger said there was no other way, as he was a remarkably hard-headed individual. Andor later witnessed the awakening of the Cyber PachyZord at Mannen Falls, pleased to see the Cybersaur joining the Cybersaur Rangers. After the Cybersaur Rangers defeated Metaroid with their new Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord formation, a combination of the Cyber TyrannoZord, the Cyber AnkyloZord, & the Cyber PachyZord, he met with Pang again, welcoming him back & noting that only two of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs were left. Pang revealed that the Cyber PlesioZord would be returning soon, & that the real problem was the Cyber BrachioZord. Andor joined Pang, assuming their spirit forms & taking off to find it. The Deathwish With his search taking him to Belgium, Andor briefly returned to the Spirit Base with a little souvenir, a box of Belgian ice cream which he gave to the Cybersaur Rangers before taking his leave. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Andor, Peter's wish was to eat a mountain of ice cream, weakening him as he unknowingly made the wish on a piece of paper from the body of The Deathwish. Return Andor appeared along with Pang in an attempt to save Archaeos but sadly they arrived too late. He explained to the Cybersaur Ranger that the stones like the one Tyler has are the key to revive both Archaeos & the Cyber BrachioZord. Andor, Pang, & Laverne stayed to fight the Emoticons while the other Cybersaur Rangers headed to the Spirit Base to revive Archaeos, & fought until Envyro gained the upper-hand on the Spirit Rangers, though it was short-lived when Tyler & Archaeos arrived to help them out, climaxing in Envyro's defeat in the hands of the Wild Red Ranger's Bite-Morphs while the others took out the last of Envyro's assembled forces. Morphing Sequence As Andor is a Spirit, he doesn't have a Blastasaur Morpher to morph, mainly due to the fact that the guns were made well past Andor's time; instead, he directly uses the energy in his Cybersaur Cell to morph. After activating his Cybersaur Cell, Andor raises the it above his head & announces “Spirit Power!”. The Cell fires an energy construct of the Cyber AnkyloZord's head, flies around Andor & then goes through him, “biting” down to create the suit & going behind his head, with a final "bite" to create the outer part of the helmet. The helmet then bites down to complete itself after the suit slims Andor down a bit. Cyan Cybersaur Ranger Arsenal *'Cell Buckle': Cybersaur Cell-storing belt & communicator. *'Cybersaur Cell #7 - AnkyloCell': Main battery-like device that is the source of Andor's powers & possibly his life. *'Ankylo Hammer' Zords *Cybersaur #7: Cyber AnkyloZord Trivia *He is the third male Ranger to have a light blue suit, the first being Cestro/Blue Aquitar Ranger from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers & the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger from Power Rangers jungle Fury. **He is the first light blue ranger that is actually referred to as "cyan" as he's not his team's main Blue Ranger. *He is the first Ranger based on an Ankylosaurus. *The Cyan Cybersaur Ranger is similar to the SPD Shadow Ranger & the White Mystic Ranger in that while he is the sixth ranger to appear in his series, the actual 6th Ranger would debut later on (who sports the number 6 somewhere in his arsenal for added effect). Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Blue Ranger Category:Cyan Ranger